Radio frequency (RF) signals are commonly switched between source and destination devices using patch panels. In a static system, patch panels may be simple and inexpensive to use. However, patch panels may not be well equipped to manage dynamic systems, such as, for example, those systems where signal routes are frequently changed. Patch panels may also be undesirable when RF signals are switched between a large number of sources and destinations. This may be because switching between a large number of sources and destinations may require a large number of cables that may have to be manually patched, making the experience very labour intensive.
Conventional RF routers (or RF routing switchers) route RF signals between source and destination using solid state switches. The purpose of an n×m RF router is to allow the user to connect RF signals from up to “n” source devices to as many as “m” destination devices. Some devices may be both source and destination devices and may be coupled to either one or more inputs of a RF router and to one or more outputs of the RF router. The variable “n” refers to the number of RF input signals the router can accommodate and “m” refers to the number of outputs the router supports. The number of inputs and outputs that a RF router can handle is often referred to as the size, format or dimension of a router. For example, a router capable of routing 64 inputs to 32 outputs has a size or format of 64×32.
Through a controller (which may be integrated with the router or may be externally coupled to the router), an n×m RF router can be configured to direct any of its n inputs to be routed to any combination of its m outputs. This enables the user to connect RF source devices to the router's inputs, and RF destination devices to the router's outputs, and make and break connections without having to rewire the circuit every time that a new configuration is desired.
RF signals are used to transmit increasingly complex data signals. For example, digital audio/video signals for high definition television contain significantly more information than older forms of RF signals such as AM radio. In addition, many more signals must be processed in modern signal processing systems. In some regions, hundreds of signals are available for viewing or listening. Due to the prevalence of the use of RF signals to transmit data, and the corresponding increase in complexity in RF signal networks, there is a need for large format n×m RF routers.
As the RF router dimensions increase, several undesirable features result. RF routers with high numbers of inputs and outputs typically are physically very large, due to the common practice of using active components to divide incoming signals. Large number of active components occupies a substantial space on a circuit board. The use of a large number of active components also increases the amount of energy consumed by a typical router, and simultaneously increases the likelihood of malfunction.